


Welcome to the Pack

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SPNABOBINGO, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean and Sam are driven from their pack, Sam is injured. Benny find them and takes them to his pack, where Cas is the leader.





	Welcome to the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the square 'Pack Life'.

Dean urged Sammy on. He knew Sam was tired and in pain but they had to keep moving. The further they got from their former pack, the safer they’d be. Dean just needed Sam to go a little further, then they could rest. Dean could hunt for something to eat and find water for the two of them.

When they came to a place in the forest that seemed relatively safe, Sam laid down and was instantly asleep. Dean looked around, then went out in search of food. He caught two rabbits and was going back to give one to Sammy when he smelled trouble.

There was a group of strange wolves surrounding Sam. Sam looked weak and afraid. Dean counted four wolves. He took a deep breath and bounded in, growling menacingly.

He startled the strange wolves. But the biggest one said, “Hold, brotha. We mean you no harm. This one here looks to be hurt. All we want to do is help.”

Dean was taken up short. He stopped growling, but kept his hackles up just to show them he wasn’t afraid.

The wolf continued. “Look, my name is Benny. Our pack lives just a short way from here. Come back with us and let us treat this one.” He nodded his head towards Sam.

Dean took a breath. “Dean. My name is Dean and this is my little brother, Sam.”

“Nice to meet ya, Come on, let’s get back and then I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

Dean had no choice really, so he told Sam to come and they followed the wolves. They came to a clearing that held a substantial number of wolves, all doing their chores or just lounging around. Dean threw the two rabbits down and waited. A female came up to Sammy, looked him over and told him to come with her, she was their healer.

Dean started to follow, but the one named Benny stopped him.

“Your brotha is safe with Jo. I need to take you to our pack leader.”

Dean considered for a brief moment, then nodded. He figured he’s be better off getting the introductions over with, so he followed Benny.

They came to a place where several wolves were laying down. When they got close, two of them stood up.

The one that Benny stopped in front of was not as big as some of the others, not nearly as big as Benny. He was dark, with messy fur and the most intense blue eyes Dean had ever seen.

“Cas, this is Dean. His brotha Sam is injured and being looked at by Jo.”

Dean stood up to his full height, which was bigger than this Cas by a little.

Cas looked him over and smiled. “Welcome, Dean. I hope your brother will be fine, but Jo is an excellent healer. Where do you come from?”

His voice was low and gravely and sent a thrill through Dean. Dean decided to tell the truth.

“Sammy and I were driven out of our pack. There were too many males and not enough females. Our father died and Sam was determined by the leader to be too weak to deserve a mate. When they told him he had to go, I went with him.”

Cas listened silently.

When Dean was done, Cas stared at him for a moment.

“Your brother is very important to you.”

Dean nodded. “He is.”

Cas smiled again. “That’s admirable. Go and see how he’s doing, and get something to eat. We’ll talk more later.”

Dean left with Benny, who showed him where Jo was, and Sammy looked a lot better. 

“Thank you for taking care of him.”

Jo nodded shyly and then Benny took them to get some food.

 

They found a place to lay down away from the others and Dean told Sam about Cas.

“He seems kind, Sammy, I think we may be okay here.”

Sam told him that Jo had been very gentle and caring with his leg.

They ate their fill and then Sam went to sleep. Dean sat, thinking.

Suddenly, Cas was standing in front of him. Dean jumped a little. He had been so lost in thought he hadn’t heard Cas approach.

Cas chuckled. “Didn’t mean to startle you, Dean.”

Dean was a little embarrassed, but said, “It’s okay. I was just thinking.”

Dean indicated that they should walk away a little to not disturb Sam so they walked to the clearing that was close by.

“So, Dean, do you like it here so far?”

Dean nodded. “I do. It's better than our old pack. You are all a lot friendlier.”

Cas smiled at him. “I’m very glad to hear that. So, you didn’t have a mate in your old pack. Did you have your eye on anyone?”

Dean shook his head. “No. Sammy did but not me.”

Cas looked at him intently. “That’s good….”

Dean thought it was odd that Cas said that, but didn’t ask.

“You strike me as a good hunter, Dean. Would you like to join my other hunters, or is there some other job you think you’d like better?”

Dean thought about it. “Hunting is fine. Sammy isn’t really very good at it, though.”

Cas chuckled. “He doesn’t look like he would be. I’ll talk to him, find out what he’d like to do. When he feels better, of course.”

Dean was very grateful. “Thank you Cas. It means a lot to me.”

 

Dean went hunting with Benny, Garth, Mick and an older wolf, Bobby. They were very successful and Dean was really impressed. When he got back, Sam was talking quietly with Jo. Dean smiled. They appeared to be bonding.

Cas came out when they got back and praised them for such good hunting. Dean felt proud of himself and loved hearing Cas’ praise. 

Cas began to seek Dean out. They chatted easily and Dean was very comfortable with him. Cas seemed to enjoy their time together as well. Sam was spending a lot of his time with Jo, and Dean was pretty sure they would mate soon.

One day, Dean asked Cas why he had no mate.

“I just never met anyone I felt like i wanted to be with.”

Dean nodded. He had begun to think a lot about Cas, why he didn’t have a mate and what he wanted in a mate. Dean was unsure how to approach the subject though.

Cas eyed him. “I never met anyone I wanted to mate… until now.”

Dean’s heart fell. “Oh? You have your eye on a female then…”

Cas continued to stare at Dean. “Not a female, no.”

Dean held his breath. He stared back and Cas, hoping against hope he understood what Cas was getting at.

“Cas, I…”

Cas interrupted him. “I want you, Dean. If you don’t feel the same, just tell me. I won’t hold it against you.”

Dean rolled over on his back, submitting to Cas. He waited until Cas walked close to him and sniffed his cock. Cas licked over the head and Dean whined. Then he jumped to his feet and presented Cas with his ass.

Cas licked Dean’s hole and Dean thought he’d pass out, it felt so good. Cas continued to lick and then shoved his tongue inside Dean. Dean gasped and pushed back against Cas’ muzzle.

Cas jumped up and grabbed Dean by his hips. Dean could feel Cas’ hard cock seeking his hole, and then it was inside him. Dean pushed back further against Cas. 

Cas pounded in and out of him, and it was so good Dean whined and wiggled his ass. The feeling of Cas’ cock dragging against his rim was so arousing, Dean’s cock dripped on the ground.

“Cas… It’s so good… it feels so good…”

Cas was panting but managed to say, “It does, it feels amazing... “

Cas rode him until his knot was huge. Dean could feel it hitting his hole, and wondered if they would tie. Then Cas forced it into Dean.

Dean felt a flash of pain as he accepted the knot. Cas came and came inside him and that was really wonderful too. When Cas was finally done, Cas pulled back, testing.

Dean’s hole was locked around it. It wouldn’t come out and Dean loved it. The idea that he couldn’t get away, that Cas had complete control over him was heady.

Cas turned until they were ass to ass. Just that amount of movement made Cas spurt more cum into him. Dean whined at the delicious feeling.

They waited for Cas’ knot to go down. Dean didn’t understand why the females were so anxious to get the knot out. They would growl and yank on it and generally freak out. Dean loved being tied to Cas. The idea that he couldn’t get away, that Cas was in complete control over him was intoxicating.

When Cas’ knot went down and came out, Cas turned and rolled Dean over onto his back. He licked Dean’s cock until he came.

That was the beginning of them becoming mates. Sam mated with Jo so Dean didn’t have to worry that much about him anymore. He belonged to Cas and that was all he wanted. Life was better than Dean ever imagined it could be.  They lived a long and happy life.

  
  



End file.
